Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 043
"The Miraculous Overlay! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is the forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 13, 2012. Summary Kite is about to receive 3000 points of damage from Trey's Number, but Yuma uses his Braveheart trap card to save Kite at the cost of a big part of his own Life Points. Both Yuma and Astral are blown back. Quattro and Trey each have their own thoughts about Yuma's move, with Trey being impressed. Since the damage came from a Number, Astral's presence begins to flicker, but tells Yuma he's used to the way Yuma duels and that it can't be helped, making Yuma grin, getting up. Kite asks him why did it, and doesn't show much sign of appreciation when Yuma tells him he wants to help bring Hart back. Kite ends his turn. Tori angrily says Kite should at least thank Yuma, but Orbital 7 asks her to forgive Kite, since he's quite desperate. Vetrix enters Hart's memories during his ritual, arriving at a time where Kite and Hart weren't involved with the Numbers yet. Kite caught a butterfly, and shows it to Hart. He watches at it as it's in a little cage, asking Kite is he can release it, since it would be sad if it had to be imprisoned. Kite says he's a very kind child, and Orbital, revealed to be with them, watches as the butterfly takes off. Vetrix then opens his eye in reality, stating he will take all of Hart's memories. Kite urges draw quickly, watching Hart squirm on the screen. Yuma calls Quattro names, also showing a dislike for Quattro's stalling. Trey asks his brother if he's not overdoing it, but the latter reminds Trey of their own pain. Trey starts his turn. He uses his Numbers' powers again, this time damaging Yuma's Life Points, with Quattro commenting that the 'trash' Life Points will gone in no time now. "Machu Mech" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", whose ATK was depleted, but Kite saves himself with his Trap. Yuma runs over to Kite to see if he's okay, but Kite gets up, shouting he still has Life Points left. However, Quattro, not impressed, tells Kite off. Kite gets angry at Quattro, and Yuma tells him to calm down, which only angers Kite further, telling Yuma he doesn't know anything about how he feels. Yuma agrees but tells he won't accept those feelings and will help save Hart no matter what. He tells his philosophy on dueling again; it's no tool for anger or revenge, and will show them his "kattobingu" spirit. Astral tells him to do his best, and Yuma draws Monster Reborn, which lets him revive the earlier destroyed Number 39: Utopia. Telling the brothers Utopia's power doesn't end with this, Yuma and Astral perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon Number C39: Utopia Ray, stunning both Trey and Quattro, and making the watching Quinton think of something, when he says Yuma's last name, "Tsukumo." Kite remains unimpressed, having already seen Utopia Ray, and Tori gets excited about it. Trey remarks he has never heard of "Chaos Numbers" before, implying even the Vetrix Family doesn't know about them. Yuma uses Utopia Ray's "Overlay Charge" effect which boosts it's Attack Points to 3000, and lowers Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder's Attack Points to 500. Yuma then commands Utopia Ray to to attack Giant Grinder with "Hope Ray Chaos Slash", destroying Giant Grinder. Quattro activates Gimmick Box, preventing himself from taking damage. As a bonus, the Gimmick Box trap becomes a Level 8 monster on his field. Utopia Ray's Attack Points return to 2500 and Yuma ends his turn. Quattro comments to Yuma and Kite to think they can really beat him. As Quattro begins his turn is Duel Tatto glows, he draws and activates Junk Puppet targeting 1 Gimmick Puppet with 1000 or less in his graveyard and Speacial Summoning in Defense. Chains appear from the Junk Puppet card and digs into the ground reviving Gimmick Puppet Nerco Doll. Quattro overlays his 2 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings (3000/2000) Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo vs. Trey and Quattro Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 6: Kite Trey has just activated the effect of "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech", which would inflict 3000 damage to Kite, but Yuma activates his face-down "Braveheart", halving his Life Points (Yuma 2400 → 1200) to negate the activation and effect. Kite Sets a card. Turn 7: Trey Trey activates "Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet", increasing the ATK of all "Chronomaly" monsters he controls by 800 ("Machu Mech" 2400 → 3200). As a monster's ATK was changed, Trey activates the effect of "Machu Mech", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 800 damage to Yuma (Yuma 1200 → 400). "Machu Mech" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Kite activates his face-down "Battle Simulation", halving the ATK of both monsters until the end of the Battle Phase ("Machu Mech" 3200 → 1600, "Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon" 0 → 0) and preventing both monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn. (Kite 3200 → 1600). Turn 8: Yuma Yuma activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000). As Yuma has less than 1000 Life Points, he activates the effect of "Utopia Ray", detaching 1 Overlay Unit to decrease the ATK of "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" by 1000 ("Giant Grinder" 1500 → 500) and increase the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 500 ("Utopia Ray" 2500 → 3000) until the End Phase. "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Giant Grinder". Quattro activates his face-down "Gimmick Box", reducing the damage to zero and Special Summoning it as a monster with an ATK equivalent to the damage he would have taken (2500/0). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 9: Quattro Quattro activates "Junk Puppet" Special Summoning 1 "Gimmick Puppet" monster with 1000 or less ATK from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll" (0/0). Quattro overlays his two Level 8 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Yuma activates his face-down "Trap Reborn", paying half his Life Points to copy the effect of "Battle Simulation", halving the ATK of the battling monsters ("Gimmick Puppet of Strings" 3000 → 1500, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" 0 → 0) until the end of the Battle Phase and preventing them from being destroyed by battle this turn (Kite 1600 → 100). Quattro activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet of Strings'", detaching an Overlay Unit to place a String Counter on all other face-up monsters. During the End Phase of the next turn, all monsters with String Counters will be destroyed and all players will take damage equal the ATK of the monsters they controlled that were destroyed. Turn 10: Kite Kite activates "Overlay Regen", attaching the top card of each player's Graveyard to a face-up Xyz Monster they control. He Tributes "Utopia Ray" and "Damage Mage" to Tribute Summon "Photon Caesar" (2000/2800) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Photon Caesar", treating it as 2 monsters for an Xyz Summon. He overlays the 3 Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. Since "Galaxy-Eyes" was used as an Overlay Unit, the effect of all other face-up cards are negated. He activates its second effect, detaching the Xyz Materials from "Machu Mech" and "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" to increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes by 500 for each (4500 → 6000) and giving it an additional attack for each card detached. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Machu Mech" (Trey 2400 → 0) and "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" (Quattro 2400 → 0). Error * When Kite summons Photon Caesar the effect of Photon Pressure World was not activated. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.